Camgirl
by BHErotica
Summary: Santana has a rather pleasurable time while camming with a stranger online...


**Camgirl**

 _ **Santana**_

 _Quinn_

 **0000000000**

As soon as she heard the front door slam, Santana raced up to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She tapped the keyboard of her computer, waking it from sleep mode as she moved around her room, collecting the toys she would need for her show.

Once the various toys were assembled on her bed, Santana removed her top and pants, leaving her only in her bra and panties. She sat herself on her bed, pulling her keyboard and mouse toward her and fired up her Internet browser, navigating to the site she needed.

The webpage loaded quickly, requesting her login details.

 **Username:** sexylatinalopez

 **Password:** **********

The page disappeared, replaced quickly by her account page. She checked the activity since her last login. 4 videos bought and 500 tokens in offline tips. Santana smiled. A value of almost $350. Easy money.

Santana had been camming since her eighteenth birthday. The whole idea of stripping and masturbating for money on the Internet had a certain stigma attached to it, but Santana didn't care. She was paid to strip, and was paid better than anyone at school with jobs. Hell, at her hourly rate, she probably made more than most of the teachers.

She clicked the broadcast button, setting her webcam and mic up and sending the notification email. She waited and watched over the next couple of minutes as her chatroom started to fill up, a mix of grey, blue and green names all trying to get her attention.

Several pings sounded through her computer speakers as people started tipping, usually accompanied by requests.

show boobs bb

pussy plzzzzz

hard cock 4 u bb, open my cam

Santana smirked slightly. Men were so predictable on this site, willing to empty their wallets on the off chance that they might see tits. She reached behind her back, undoing her bra and letting the garment fall away, caressing and kneading her breasts. She wasn't ever really into it in public chats, mainly because of the freeloaders there, but her audience never seemed to mind.

This continued for almost an hour, people tipping and requesting certain acts from her, occasionally typing replies to direct questions. Her room moderators did most of the work, banning several people who didn't get the idea that she did nothing for free, and the freak who asked her to drink her own pee. She shuddered. No thanks.

 **New Private Message from: lucyquinn**

Santana raised her eyebrows slightly, intrigued. Lucy was obviously a girl's name, and girls watching cams was admittedly rare, even more so another girl's cam. She clicked on the message tab.

 _hey, hru?_

The username was green. Another surprise. That meant a high tipper. Definitely worth Santana's time. She considered for a moment, then typed out a reply. Normally, she didn't go in for text speak, but she wasn't about to complain with the possibility of a high payout here.

 _ **im gd, hru?**_

 _wet 4 u_

Santana smirked. Even the women weren't very subtle on this site, it seemed.

 _u have great boobs_

 _ **thanks**_

 _u do pvt shows?_

Santana grinned. A private show at $3.50 a minute with a high tipper? She was always down for that.

 _ **what do u want to see?**_

 _play with ur toys, c2c?_

This gave Santana pause. Cam to cam was something she rarely did, as nothing turned her off more than to see a fat, sweaty dude jacking off his tiny cock. But this was a girl. Maybe she would get lucky.

 _ **sure**_

 **lucyq has requested a Private Show!**

 **Yes/No**

Santana moved her mouse over, clicking **Yes**. The screen blacked out momentarily, the returned, showing her and lucyq as the only two users in the room. People were probably spying on the show already, but Santana didn't care. They were paying for the privilege. Which meant more money for her.

 _open my cam?_

Santana clicked on the other girl's username, opening her page in another window and dragging it to her second monitor. A black square appeared on the screen as she clicked fullscreen, a small white circle spinning in the centre as the video feed buffered, then gave way to a picture of a blonde girl sitting on her bed, fully naked. Her small, pink nipples stood erect, in contrast to her pale skin, very different from Santana's own dusky nipples. The girl's shaved pussy was, as she had said, glistening with wetness, her arousal obvious. She clearly had a high end webcam, and Santana wondered if she cammed as well.

 _ **opened**_

 _u like?_

 _ **yh, u cammed before?**_

 _no_

Santana raised her eyebrows slightly. Anyone who had that quality webcam had a lot of money. Just the type of person she liked.

 _ **so, what do u want to see?**_

 _show ur pussy?_

Santana raised her hips slightly, hooking her fingers into her panties and slowly, teasingly, sliding them down her legs. On the screen, the blonde slowly rubbed her pussy, watching as Santana slowly revealed her own shaved pussy. She discarded her panties, spreading her legs and rubbing her pussy.

 _ **u like?**_

 _yh bby_

 _put ur buttplug in?_

Santana reached over, picking up her small, silver buttplug, holding it up to the camera. Quinn gave her a thumbs up, which made Santana chuckle. She raised the toy to her mouth, coating it in spit, then lowered it, teasing the head of it around her asshole.

 _put it in bby_

Santana smirked at that, then pushed the toy into her ass, gasping as her asshole expanded then retracted around the base of the plug, holding it in place. She moaned as she slid the metal in and out of her asshole, wondering if the girl had speakers connected, which she was pretty sure of.

 _so hot bb_

Santana smirked, continuing to moan as she watched the girl on her screen begin sliding her fingers in and out of her pussy. Santana leaned over, turning her own speakers on, listening as the girl's moans filled her room.

 _can u squirt?_

 _ **yh I can squirt**_

 _ **u want to see?**_

 _squirt for me bb_

Santana reached over, picking up one of her dildos. Leaving the buttplug in her ass, she squeezed a small amount of lube onto the dildo, teasing her pussy entrance with the tip.

 _put it in bb_

Santana obliged, slowly sliding the dildo inside her, her head lolling back as a fresh moan escaped her lips.

Of all the things Santana did on cam, squirting was one of her favourites. A lot of girls on the website squirted, though most were small jets that you would miss if you blinked. Santana, on the other hand, would squirt jets that went easily two or three feet in the air, and would last several seconds.

In and out, in and out. She kept a constant, steady rhythm with the toy, moaning and gasping, watching as the girl on her screen continued to finger herself, her chest heaving. She looked to be on the verge of an orgasm herself.

Santana continued to pound away at her pussy with the dildo, her free hand caressing and kneading her breasts, pinching at her nipples. She could feel her orgasm bubbling in the pit of her stomach, and she tied to push it down, holding on as long as possible.

 _im gonna cum!_

And cum she did. White liquid poured from her pussy, dribbling toward her asshole and soaking her bedsheets. The moans that the girl made were beautiful.

The sight was enough to push Santana over the edge. She pulled her dildo from her pussy as her juices shot from her like a cannon, jetting into the air and soaking the sheets. Santana's back arched off the bed as her hips bucked, sending her juices in all different directions.

Once she came down from the temporary high, she simply ly on the bed for a few moments, chest heaving, trying to catch her breath. Eventually, she sat up, pulling her keyboard toward her.

 _ **u like?**_

 _mmm_

 _i came so hard_

 _ **i saw**_

Santana raised her dildo to her mouth, sucking her excess juice off the toy, all the time staring right into her webcam.

 _i have to go_

 _c u later?_

 _ **definitely**_

 _ **im on til 11**_

 _gr8_

There was a moment's pause, then the screen went black as the other girl logged off. A moment later, Santana's room screen flashed a few times as she was deposited back into the public chatroom. Santana pulled the buttplug from her ass, pulling her panties back on. She didn't want to give too much away for free after all.

As she continued about the normalcy of the public chat, Santana found her mind wandering to the blonde girl.

She couldn't wait for later.

 **AN: See my profile for information on requests!**


End file.
